This invention relates to a new and improved combination spray-wiper device and more particularly to a device which, subsequent to spraying or atomizing an object to be cleaned, wipes and cleans the object with a wiper pad located on the head of the device whereby undesired materials are removed from the object onto the wiper pad.
In cleaning a window, mirror or other object, it is desired to have a device which can dispense a fluid onto an object to be cleaned, after which the fluid and dirt or other particles to be removed are wiped clean by a wiper member which is an integral part of the device. Preferably the device should be lightweight so it can be held in one hand and the fluid dispensing means and wiper member oriented relative to each other so that the device need not be turned or rotated in the course of a spraying and wiping operation.
Unfortunately, devices presently available to accomplish these objectives are unsatisfactory. One prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,501. However, this device suffers from the disadvantage of being too cumbersome in that an oscillating lever means is utilized with the unit. Additionally, the unit must be rotated 180.degree. between a spraying and cleaning operation. Further, the device requires a relatively large number of parts.
What is desired is a fluid dispensing and wiper device in which the dispensing means are readily fastened to the fluid container and the wiper means is adapted to be readily connected to the fluid dispensing means and container. Moreover, the device should comprise relatively few parts which can be readily assembled or disassembled.